Master Always Knows
by ScarStasyaDestiny7722
Summary: I can hear you calling my name while you pleasure yourself at night. Or did you seem to forget I have that ability to tap into your mind using telepathy at any point in time I want." RUN SERAS! RUN!


" M-master..." Seras moaned as the pleasure between her legs increased as she began panting faster. A sheen of sweat covered her delicate womanly body making her appear to glow in the moonlight peeking through the window of the hotel room she was currently staying in. The pleasure continued to increase until she was biting her lip with such pressure it bled, trying to contain her sounds of enjoyment was hard seeing as she did not want to be heard.

"Ah! Master! Master Alucard!" Seras called once more as her self indulged orgasm shook her body to the core making her cry out and bit her hand making it bleed as fangs dug into the flesh. Seras laid still on the bed as she tried to catch her breath and calm her racing heart, once she regained herself she stood and walked to the bathroom to clean herself off. Turning on the hot water she sighed as she rested her head against the tiled wall and proceeded to shun herself for what she had just done. For the few months she had started working for Hellsing she had gained an emotional and physical attraction to her Master Alucard.

Every couple of days or so, the need to release herself becomes unbearable as she pleasures her self, but there was a catch...the only way for her to reach an orgasm was if she called out her Masters name during the act of masturbation making her feel like she is dirtying his name. She has tried time and time again to not do it, to think of someone else she even thought of Pip at one point in time and she just couldn't finish, she was unable to feel that toe curling experience when she called the name of her Master. Yet she worries, the constant thought racing through her head, what if he heard her, what if he knew, what would he do. She is already defiant enough when it comes to drinking blood, and even sometimes when it comes to fighting, she can get in the way. What if Master Alucard doesn't like her, and with finding out what she does he were to kick her out of Hellsing, or worse, kill her.

After her shower to stepped out and wrapped her body in one of the small towels, just barley covering her large wet breasts and her pink flower she walked out of the bathroom and through the large living area to go to her room. Well that's what she would do had her Master not be sitting in a chair with a class of blood wine in his hand looking at her with his signature smile plastered on his face.

" M-Master!" Seras said as she blushed and looked at him with wide eyes. " W-when did you get here?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant but finding it very hard to do while she stood there dripping wet with a towel barley covering her virgin body.

" When you were still in the shower, why are you so nervous Seras, is something troubling you?" Alucard questioned, his deep seductive voice echoing throughout the large room almost making Seras moan form the sound.

" Nothing is wrong sir, just startled to see you sitting there, I thought the mission was going to be a little longer." She said, trying to start a normal conversation with her creator.

" That's what I also thought, but it turned to be easier then thought, seeing as the freak of a master was a new born himself and a R.C addict, it was easy to take him down." Alucard replied as he took a sip of his wine.

" R.C? What's that Master?" Seras asked, slightly curious but more then anything just wanting to hear him speak more.

" R.C is Red Cocaine, a type of narcotic made just for Vampires, Cocaine but with a twist, the power is infused with blood, a rich virgin blood making every vampire that takes it go on a blood rampage seeking to quench his thirst." Alucard explained while finishing off his glass and pouring another.

" Oh, that's interesting I never knew such a thing existed." Seras said while trying to wrap her arms around her chest seeing as she couldn't see his eyes from under his shades, but she felt overly exposed in the darkened room.

" Seras, come here please and stand before me." Alucard said simply while looking at her.

Her heart beat raced as she closed the space between them and stood before her master, she didn't know exactly what to expect so she closed her eyes and tensed up.

" What happened to your hand, it looks like you have bitten it." Alucard said while he took her hand in his and examined the slowly healing wound.

" Ah umm I did bit it actually." Seras said with a slight shudder.

" And why would you do such a thing." Alucard questioned as he looked into her eyes, his shades falling down the bride of his nose and exposing his bright crimson eyes.

" Well...I was sleeping, and I dreamt of..."

" What did you dream of." Alucard asked a hint of amusement held in his voice.

" B-blood sir..." Seras said, her response surprised Alucard, and herself seeing as she had told him countless times she hated the sight and thought of drinking blood, so why would she dream of it.

" What happened in this dream." Alucard asked while standing before her still holding her hand in his own.

" Well...we were on a mission...you and I and umm we were surrounded by police you see and they tried to kill us and you started killing them, blood was going everywhere and you threw a police man at me and told me to drink...first I said no but then you forced me to so...so I did...but when I woke up I realized I had bitten into my own hand so I just decided to go and take a shower to calm my nerves." Seras explained her mock dream praying to anyone who was listening that he believed her fat lie.

" If you hunger for blood in the future but are afraid to ask anyone, come find me and I will give you my blood, don't think you should starve out of either embarrassment or shame for being what you are." Alucard said in a very unlike him tone before bringing her hand to his lips and licking over the wounds, sealing them as his saliva healed them instantly.

" Y-yes Master..." Seras said while blushing.

" Now go get dressed, we are heading home now that the job in complete, also Sir Integra said that since it is now the week before Christmas we shall be staying back at HQ and relishing in the festivities she has planned.

" Y-yes Master!" Seras said raising her free hand to her head in a salute, but nearly died as her towel fell from her body now unsupported and fell to her feet. Alucard didn't look, he reached down while keeping eye contact with a beat red Seras and handed her the towel before taking his glass of wine and walking to his bed chambers to pack.

~ Back at Hellsing.

" Ahh! Y-yes! M-Master!" Seras cried aloud once more as she shook from the intensity of her orgasm.

3 times, she panted as she thought, she had an orgasm 3 times, when she came back, she went straight to her bed room saying she needed to rest before dinner, and she came 3 times...it was getting worse...very very worse. In the day itself she had probably came 8 times and been turned on even more times by Alucard and his evil sexy tormenting self.

" I can't take this anymore!" Seras screamed at her self while stepping under the shower once more riding her self from what she had just done. Her blood raced, her breath burned in her throat with each pant, her body shook. It was becoming uncontrollable, either she demand Alucard take her or she leaves, because her body and heart couldn't take anymore of this torture.

~ At Dinner

" As you all know this is the season of exchange, and apparently love between family, friends and lovers in general, the Christmas season is a time where everyone laughs, smiles and has a fun time surrounded by loved ones. Yet this is also the coldest, and less sun filled time of the year, so even though we will be enjoying ourselves until the 25th that doesn't mean we will be off the clock. Now you will still have regular duties, such as any assigned missions, but in spare time lay back, watch a movie in the theater room, go to the bar and have fun. Nobody should shoot a gun unless the person pulling the trigger is not pointing it at anyone, or if you do shoot a gun make sure the bullet hits a dead target. Aside from that, have fun all and enjoy tonight's mean." Integra said as she addressed her workers.

In the dinning room they all sat, talk, ate and drank. The Geese, the Hellsing Squad Members and him. Alucard, who sat directly in front of Seras looking at her with a smirk plastered on his face while he indulged himself in a thick raw bloody steak and a glass of blood wine. Sears on the other hand was slowly drinking a specially made red soup, meaning her soup was just heated blood with spices and poured in a fancy bowl. His eyes wouldn't look away from her's and it made the spot between her legs grow wet, very very fast. So she looked away and ate her soup, drank her wine and made conversation with the flirting Pip who sat next to her.

By the end of dinner her women parts were numb and most dripping, Alucard spoke loudly to Integra and made sure his voice was deeper toned and more alluring if possible, when ever Seras asked for more wine Alucard would pour her a glass and hand it to her making sure to brush hands and hold eye contact. He even went as far as to come up behind her and Pip and place his arm over her shoulder to grab something on the table in front of her letting his hair fall around her face. This torture, this bloody torture had her panting, and the burn in her throat could not be quenched by the bloodied wine she drank, nor the soup she ate bowl after bowl of. Her body craved Alucard's and she needed it. Soon.

Dinner had ended and everyone parted ways to go and have fun, which left Seras alone, instead of letting the maid clean the tables Seras offered to do it so the maid could head home to her family and allow Seras to do some sort of task to distract herself. After clearing all the tables and washing them down she then had nothing else to do but clean the dishes. After about 30 minutes of cleaning she was stopped as long arms gripped the sink ledge on either side of her and a chin rested on her shoulder. Looking from the corner of her eyes expecting Pip or someone else she was shocked to see Alucard looming over her looking into her eyes smiling.

"M-Master!" Seras said as the knife she was washing cut deep into her thumb spilling her blood in the sink.

" Well look what you did." Alucard teased as he grabbed her thumb and placed it in his mouth sucking on the wound and moaning at the taste of her fire like blood. When Alucard moaned it made Seras go weak in the knees from the seductive sound, when he was done with his treat he leaned close and licked a large pulsing vein on her neck and then kissed the light scars over her neck from where he had bitten her all those months ago in Cheddar Town. Pulling away he smirked and walked away without a backward glance and faded into thin air leaving a very speechless and horny Seras gripping the ledge for her life.

" Oh it is on." Seras declared aloud as she continued washing dishes.

~ 2nd day.

" Master Alucard!" Seras screamed as she ran into his room half dressed soaking wet and covered in cuts and bruises.

" Seras? What...happened?" Alucard asked almost caught off guard from the way she looked.

Her stockings torn uniform falling apart from the last few remaining pieces holding the thing on her body, the pure water dripping off her white pale skin while fresh cuts bleed her exotic blood filling his nose with a very over powering scent making his mouth water.

" Pip! He challenged me to spar with him so I did, and eventually when I thought I was going to win I realized all he was doing was cutting away my clothes so I ran away he chased me, we flew out the window, rolled down a hill into some tress then flew into a pond off a cliff and now he is still chasing me and I don't know what he is trying to do!" Seras screamed while she ran behind her Master for protection. Her wet body gripping onto his while her large breasts pressed up against his back making a groan escape his lips.

A few seconds later a very wet and pissed off Pip came flying into the room shooting his gun around like a made man while spewing curse after curse in french, which Seras did not know. Alucard on the other hand look at him with an applaud expression obviously knowing the things he was saying.

" Did you even think about what room you were running into while blasting your gun or did the thought escape your idiotic mind?" Alucard asked as he stalked toward the now hushed man. :Obviously you didn't seeing as right now your body is screaming in apology and the fact that you are going to die where you stand, yet you shall not die, not yet at least, first I will torment you, pin you to a table where I will slowly pull out all of your organs one by one and let you bleed out over the table then I'll take your pathetic head and mount it on my wall like a trophy and use your skin and turn it into a belt to hold my pants up. How about that Mr. French." Alucard stated while standing in front of the shaking man. Without a word Pip tipped his hat and ran for his damned life. Alucard then turned to face his fledgling and looked at her with wide eyes.

She..she was lying on his bed...undressed...under the covers...and asleep. How fair is that. Alucard thought to himself while looking at her wet and slightly bleeding body. Turning he raced out of his room and closed the door gently before running off into the forest to scream. Meanwhile Seras was smirking like a fool in the bed of her Master while she began falling asleep.

~4th day

" Seras come here." Alucard called allowed knowing she would hear him. Suddenly appearing in his door way she peered her head in before walking in and standing before him.

" Yes Master."

" Get on the bed." He said easily while sipping his wine.

" W-what!" Seras nearly screamed while taking a small step back.

" You need to realize, I am not a fool Seras, I know the way your body reacts when I am near you, I can smell your blood flow faster, and smell your arousal, I can hear you calling my name while you pleasure yourself at night. Or did you seem to forget I have that ability to tap into your mind using telepathy at any point in time I want." Alucard said now standing behind Seras and smiling.

" B-but I..." Seras was silenced as she was thrown across the room and landed on Alucard's bed. Sitting up to protest she look at Alucard and nearly drooled, he had taken off his coat, his shirt was unbuttoned and hanging loosely in front of his pants which were also undone. His hat and glasses thrown somewhere in the room, each step taken his shirt would slip a little more off his shoulders and his pants lower on his hips. Now at the end of the bed his shirt slipped off of his white toned body showing off perfectly sculpted abs and juicy muscles rippling over his skin. Crawling onto the bed and over to a slightly shaking Seras he grabbed the back of her neck lightly and kissed her, sealing his lips over her own and moaning at the taste of her lips. Seras on instinct dove her hands into his black hair and traced her nails down his chest and hooked them in the belt loops of his pants and pulled them lower.

Alucard pulled away and ripped his pants off his body before tearing apart Seras's own uniform and growling at the sight before him. A bra and soaked panties stood in his way, making work of those he tore them off as well and went down on her wet flower and moaned rather loudly at her amazing taste. Seras's back arched off the bed as her mouth opened wide from shock as a scream erupted from her mouth, Alucard pulled away but used his hand to do his tongues work as he looked at the way his fledgling was responding to his actions.

" Be as loud as you like, nobody can hear you from down here." Alucard said easily as he went back to work making her world spin. His thick serpent like tongue dove into her entrance and licked and drank more of her delicious juices, coming to her virgin wall he placed his fingers in her mouth as he broke the barrier with his tongue and sunk a fang into one of her folds making her body spasm as she came violently. Alucard pulled away and licked his blood stained and shimmering lips before kissing Seras once more and slowly sliding himself inside of her tight entrance. Pulling back fully he thrust back in nearly half strength causing the bed to bash against the stone wall from the force of it all, the pressure causing Seras to cry out in blinding pleasure as his pace soon picked up as his hand teased her delicate flower.

Seras dug her nails down his back drawing blood making Alucard hiss at the stinging sensation before biting down on her right breast and drawing her wonderful blood into his awaiting mouth. She came, over and over again under Alucard but he never stopped, he didn't need to breathe, he didn't need to stop to take a break, he just continued for as long as his sex drive would allow. Eventually after Seras had no more voice to scream Alucard could feel his much awaiting peek, sitting cross legged he pulled Seras into his lap and bounced her on his member at a fast and hard pace, going deeper and deeper into her abused and hot body. Her eyes became a sea of red as she bit down on his shoulder and drank his blood, her bite caused Alucard to scream with joy as he came deep inside of her shaking body making her have her final orgasm before she pulled away from his flesh, arched her back, and opened her mouth in a silent scream to the heavens.

Falling onto the sweat cum and blood covered bed Alucard pinned Seras under him while holding her close to his chest. She panted and gasped for air while she attempted to calm herself, her heart threatened to jump from her chest as her body came down from its high and back to earth. Seras looked into her Masters patiently awaiting eyes and kissed his red abused lips before wrapping her arms around his bleeding shoulder and hugging him close to her body. Alucard flipped them and now Seras was lying on his chest while he pulled the blanket over their bodies and stroked his hand down her back while she drifted off to sleep with a happy smile plastered on her face.

Walter opened the door and walked in fallowed by Integra, Pip and a few others who all gave him thumbs up and happy smiles, Alucard laughed wrapped his arms around his lover, shooed everyone from his room and drifted off into a dead like sleep. Integra was right, the Christmas season does bring people together, in more then one way.

**So that was a fast little one shot because I've been drooling over Hellsing for the past few days I had the random idea to make this, also seeing as it is Christmas tomorrow and I wont be on till prob the 27th or so, so ya this I hope will tide you all over umm the new chapter of Charcoal Gaze will be uploaded tonight! I am working on it right after this one so that will defiantly keep you guys calm over the few days I will be away and not at work, so here is a reminder I am only doing 3 more Chapters of Charcoal Gaze before I finished it! So Ya! XD Bye my wonderful Pervy Perv's! **

**3 Scar 3**


End file.
